Contact
by Eyes-of-Crimson
Summary: /Oneshot/DirkCaliborn/ "Dirk grins, loves the way Caliborn's voice is heavy with lust and adoration, wooed beyond comprehension but trying to exert his idea of dominance." /vaguely vampstuck au/


A/N: This is set in a vampire au my friend and I have, hence why Caliborn's not a cherub, but the whole vampire thing isn't really important here.

* * *

Caliborn is flushed across his face, his cheeks nearly the brightest red Dirk's laid eyes on. Dirk smiles at him, tries to make his eyes gooey or something like that, and at first he's not sure it's working, but when Caliborn stares at him and his eyes go wide as he gasps, Dirk is confident that it did. He puts a hand on Caliborn's chest, gives him a delicate nudge to lie back, no rush no pressure. He waits patiently as Caliborn seems to have a mental debate with himself, and is honestly thrilled when he starts to lie back and shift around to get comfortable. Dirk shifts himself to straddle Caliborn's hips, hovers himself just above him, and tries hard not to gasp when he feels a hard bulge graze his underside. He takes off his wife-beater, making sure not to be too fast or rushed or aggressive, and drops it right on top of Caliborn's on the floor.

He looks down at Caliborn, who's spread out beneath him, unsure of what to do with his hands and he's likely having an inner-mind crisis of what's too obscene and what's not. He reaches out and slides his hands over Caliborn's, taking them into hold and guiding them up to touch his chest. Dirk moves Caliborn's hands across his body, exploring for him, letting him know it's okay to touch and to encourage him he lets out a shaking sigh as he meets nipples for palms. Caliborn twitches beneath him, but Dirk can let go of his hands now, let him touch and feel of his own accord; he's given him the freedom and permission to do so, and Dirk can honestly say he didn't think roaming, hot calloused hands would feel so nice against him. Dirk drops his head back, half making a show for Caliborn and half being so legitimately aroused he needs to savor the moment and reevaluate himself. He wants to ravish Caliborn in kisses and hickeys, grab his hips and grind into him, but that's not what gets Caliborn like this, stimulated to the point of almost being _over_stimulated. Also he might be a sucker for first times being romantic. Maybe.

He's not expecting the fingertips pressing purposefully against his nipples, and he jumps in his skin and gasps, all out of his control. He dips his head back forward and finds Caliborn smirking at him. Gotta be a little dick even like this, Dirk can't say he doesn't find it endearing. He grins, leans into the touch just a bit, and Caliborn takes the hint. He rubs gentle little circles into his hardened nipples, and massages the flesh where his thumbs rest. Dirk's reaction is to pant, but there's no loss of breath to be had, it's just the building of pleasure from the sensitive nerves that's driving him almost crazy. He's not sure if Caliborn's aware of how much of a tease he's being, because it feels so sharp and good but it's not going to have a climax, it's denial without actually anything to do with his bulging erection.

"Caliborn..."

Dirk tries to ask him to stop so he can continue, but he only managed to husk out his name and he flushes brightly at his own beginning of unraveling. Caliborn, the little shit, grins at him and decreases the pressure on his nipples, just ghosting over them and Dirk whines. He can't believe how into this he is, it just never occurred to him. But this is deviating from the plan, as tantalizingly wonderful as it feels and could have him pleading in a puddle of murmurs. He has to stop this and get back at him. Dirk lowers himself onto Caliborn, grins when he feels him tense up, and he rolls their groins together, not quite hard enough to constitute grinding. Caliborn seems shocked, and he is enough that he stops fondling Dirk's nipples and instead grabs him around his ribcage.

Caliborn's mouth twitches just like it does before he wants to talk, so Dirk swoops down to kiss his cheek, the corner of his lips. It shuts Caliborn up before he can even start. Dirk kisses up his jaw, then places a kiss just next to his ear.

"That felt great, babe," he hushes into his ear, and he can practically feel Caliborn scramble for a comeback only to come up empty. He smiles against him when Caliborn drapes his hands against the back of his neck. Caliborn grumbles something, and Dirk isn't sure it was even English. He leaves it be, and trails his hands down Caliborn's body, sitting up more to have better access. As Dirk leans up, though, Caliborn's hands stay where they are, mostly, letting Dirk slip away but keeps his fingers touching him. Dirk smiles because he can't help it, sometimes Caliborn is so obviously needy of affection and contact that Dirk can't help but think he might fall for him. At the thought of that, Dirk's skin-to-skin gliding gets emotional, and he's not sure how that make sense but it does to him, and by the way Caliborn's mouth drops open, it does to him, too. It's when Dirk's fingers get to the button of Caliborn's pants that Caliborn seems broken from the spell of loving touches and tender caresses.

"What-the fuck are you _doing_, Dirk?"

Dirk grins, loves the way Caliborn's voice is heavy with lust and adoration, wooed beyond comprehension but trying to exert his idea of dominance. He brings a hand up to touch Caliborn's cheek with the pads of his fingers, tracing the fade of his blush and the cut of his jaw lightly. He can see Caliborn's fangs with his mouth's open like this, and it's weird how he suddenly remembers they're not human, and that Caliborn is less human than he is. But he pushes that out of mind, and smiles a little when he leans down to touch their foreheads together, graze noses, ghost his lips around his.

"If it's alright with you," he starts and trails off, breathing in the sharp little exhale of breath Caliborn releases, and the fact that it's just a bodily reaction rather than having anything to do with organs that no longer function just makes it sweeter. Dirk slides his hand along Caliborn's jaw, fingers pressing gently about the back of his neck as he steadies him there before he lowers his lips upon Caliborn's. Dirk is aware that this is their first mouth-to-mouth kiss, and he's careful to be careful, to caress his lips and put all the little bursts of adoration into it.

Caliborn hesitates, but he kisses back. The pressure on their lips is soft, tender, verging on _loving_ for how much it means between them, and that's how Dirk planned it. This was Caliborn's thing, and Dirk was always happy to oblige and make him squirm. Dirk lets go of his lips, lets his mouth stay a little open to feel Caliborn's overwhelmed moan hit his mouth. His hand leaves Caliborn's face and presses into the bed, allowing Dirk enough stability to keep his lips just above Caliborn and have room to slip a thumb along the button of his pants. He grins, chuckles a little; it's airy, and he can tell Caliborn's actively waiting for the next part of the story, the next advancement into the game.

Dirk undoes the button, takes the zipper between his thumb and index finger. He can feel Caliborn's dick nudging his hand, and it makes it nearly impossible for him to keep his voice steady and low, adoring and tender.

"I'm gonna fuck you gently, hon."


End file.
